This invention concerns wiping motor vehicle gear motors
One knows of such gear motors containing a motor equipped with a core and a reduction gear base equipped with a base rigidly fixed to the core.
A goal of the invention is to furnish a gear motor at once less noisy, in which there exists an electric current between the base and the core allowing a precise positioning of these two elements.
In order to realize this goal, one conceives of, according to the invention, a motor vehicle wiper motor including a motor core and a reduction gear base, the core and base having metal parts. The gear motor comprises a joint interposed between the core and the base, the joint comprising a sealing metal and at least a metal element in contact with the metal parts of the core and the base.
Thus, the sealing material reduces the noise. In addition, the metal element of the joint acts as a straight stop for a relatively precise positioning of the core and the base. In addition, it assures an electric current between these two components, for example, for a uniform mass potential in the entire gear case of the reduction gear motor.
Advantageously, the gear motor has a fixing orifice contiguous to the metal element.
Advantageously, the metal element is imbedded in the sealing material.
Advantageously, the metal elements are at least two and are disjointed.
Advantageously, the gear motor comprises definitive fixing from the joint to the gear motor and, in addition, the tentative fixing of the joint to either of the core of the base.
Thus, the joint is tentatively fixed to one of the pieces by waiting for the piercing of the other piece. One thus facilitates the management of the chain assembly by reducing the number of separate pieces.
Advantageously, the tentative fixing means comprises, specifically on the joint, at least a clipsage lug.
Advantageously, the gear motor has an access orifice in the lug in order to remove the temporary fixing means.
Advantageously, the gear motor contains the fixing means of the gear motor joint and, in addition, the abutment means for the angular position in relation to the gear motor around an axis of the gear motor.
Thus, one makes the positioning of the joint easier in relation to the gear motor before the fixing via the definitive fixing means. This assures, for example, the alignment of the holes of the screw.
Advantageously, one of either the core or the base has at least a cylindrical sector, the joint having an opening able to receive the cylindrical sector projecting in the opening.
Advantageously, the joint material comprises a plastic material.
One also creates, according to the invention, a procedure consisting of the following steps:
fixing the joint to one of the core and the base due to the temporary fixing means;
bringing the other of the core or the base onto the joint; and
fixing between them the joint, the core and the base due to the definitive fixing means.